Wireless communication networks typically enable wireless communication devices, via a wireless communication system, to communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes antennas, base stations, wireless access nodes, and other associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations. Each wireless communication device typically exchanges communications with one wireless access node at a time, while many wireless communication devices can be in communication with the same access node simultaneously.
The wireless communication system typically employs various communication protocols to facilitate communication over wireless links with wireless communication devices. These communication protocols many times include features to ensure reliable communications as well as share the wireless links among many wireless communication devices simultaneously. In order to support the many wireless communication devices communicating with the wireless communication system simultaneously, some of the various communication protocols employ spread spectrum features.
These spread spectrum features are typically used to spread the energy of communications over a large portion of the available bandwidth of the wireless link in an effort to minimize interference, jamming, detection, and crosstalk among the possibly many wireless communication devices. These spread spectrum protocols also employ a spreading code to determine how to spread the energy across the available bandwidth. This spreading code typically comprises a random or pseudo-random sequence to spread the RF energy in a similarly random or pseudo-random fashion.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a communication system. The method includes receiving a first request to initiate a first communication session with a wireless communication device, determining a first spreading code for the first communication session, and transferring the first spreading code for delivery to the wireless communication device. The method also includes receiving a second request to initiate a second communication session with the wireless communication device, determining a second spreading code for the second communication session, where the second spreading code is determined based upon the first spreading code, and transferring the second spreading code for delivery to the wireless communication device.
What is also disclosed is a method of operating a communication system. The method includes, in a wireless communication device, requesting to initiate a voice call through a wireless access system, receiving a first spreading code for the voice call, and exchanging communications of the voice call through the wireless access system using the first spreading code. The method also includes, in the wireless communication device, requesting to initiate a data session through the wireless access system, where the data session is at least partially concurrent with the voice call, receiving a second spreading code for the data session, wherein the second spreading code is determined based upon the first spreading code, and exchanging communications of the data session through the wireless access system using the second spreading code.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes a wireless communication device configured to transfer a first request for a first communication session to a wireless access system, receive a first spreading code for the first communication session, and exchange communications of the first communication session using the first spreading code. The wireless access system is configured to establish the first communication session with the wireless communication device based upon the first request, determine the first spreading code, transfer the first spreading code for delivery to the wireless communication device, and exchange the communications of the first communication session with the wireless communication device using the first spreading code. The wireless communication device is also configured to transfer a second request for a second communication session to the wireless access system, receive a second spreading code for the second communication session, and exchange communications of the second communication session using the second spreading code, wherein the second communication session is at least partially concurrent with the first communication session. The wireless access system is also configured to establish the second communication session with the wireless communication device based upon the second request, determine the second spreading code based upon the first spreading code, transfer the second spreading code for delivery to the wireless communication device, and exchange the communications of the second communication session with the wireless communication device using the second spreading code.